


Accidents Happen, Everything's Gonna Be Ok

by Neko234



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Viktor is best boyfriend, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: Viktor settled a hand right over his groin, felt the wetness there, and Yuuri prepared himself for the onslaught of disgust.
It...never came.
AKA the fic where Yuuri has a little accident and Viktor shows that he's the best boyfriend ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first humble offerings to this fandom in the form of a watersports fic. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Also many thanks to @grosskaneki for being my beta ;3

It was a rare occasion when Yuuri and Viktor were able to sleep in together. Most of the time, they were up early practicing together at Ice Castle Hasetsu, but yesterday they had trained hard and long into the night. The two had barely been able to keep their eyes open long enough to change into their pajamas and fall into bed together, sleep hitting them instantly. Now, Yuuri was slowly waking up, his back to Viktor's front as he spooned him from behind. It was a familiar and much loved position.

_Sometimes I still can't believe Viktor chose me. Me! Out of all the people in the world..._  Yuuri gave a sleepy smile. Viktor's soft, sweet snores were right behind him as he unconsciously snuggled closer to his lover's back.

Yuuri was content to stay here forever, but unfortunately his bladder had a mind of its own as it throbbed uncomfortably when Viktor tightened his arm around his waist.

_Aahh! Crap, crap!_ Yuuri internally moaned, trying to squirm away. _I need to go!_  Viktor whined softly when Yuuri moved, nuzzling into the back of his neck and actually throwing a leg over him. Okay...so maybe Yuuri could just fall back to sleep and ignore it. He'd held back the need to pee plenty of times during competitions and the like. Once he stopped moving, the pressure lessened slightly, and Yuuri sighed quietly. Yes. He could do this.

Unfortunately, after just ten minutes, Yuuri's desperation had only gotten stronger. Sweat was starting to bead at his temples, and his bladder felt so full it hurt. _Maybe if I try moving again I can slip out this time,_  he thought, licking his slightly chapped lips. So he tried again, carefully lifting the dead weight of Viktor's arm, but he tensed up around him once more. The pressure made him gasp sharply, pushing directly on his bladder.

"V-Viktor...Wake up, I-I need—" Yuuri stammered out, feeling breathless and panicked, a fierce blush stealing over his face as his bladder ached for release. He couldn't go here...! Not here!

Tears sprang to his eyes and he barely suppressed a sob as he tried to shake Viktor awake. The man was a surprisingly heavy sleeper sometimes.

"I— I n-need to go! Viktor, please!" He whimpered—the need was getting stronger, and he was forced to resort to holding himself to tamp down on letting go. Suddenly, Viktor's fingers skimmed over his sensitive belly, shifting slightly in his sleep, and the ticklish feeling was his undoing. Yuuri let out a gasp as a warm spurt of urine leaked out, eyes going wide and tears blurring his vision.

"No, no no!" he whimpered, little hiccups and sobs spilling forth. Once the stream started, he couldn't get it to stop as hot piss flowed out of him, soaking his boxers and running down his legs. Viktor suddenly jerked awake, rubbing at his eyes in confusion.

"Yuuri, what's wrong? Are you all right?" The concern was clear as day in his voice and Yuuri clenched his fists—there was no way he would be able to hide this from his lover. The smell alone was a dead giveaway!

"V-Viktor, p-please—don't h-hate me!" Yuuri wailed quietly, shaking with tears. He felt gross and sticky, wanting to bolt for the bathroom and sit under the boiling hot spray until he drowned. At the same time, though, Yuuri dreaded moving, not wanting Viktor to see the mess he'd made of himself and their bed.

"Yuuri?! Oh, baby, I could never hate you, now what's—" He started to gasp, then paused. Oh god...there it was. The realization lit up those gorgeous blue eyes and Yuuri shrunk into himself, wishing he could just disappear.

Viktor settled a hand right over his groin, felt the wetness there, and Yuuri prepared himself for the onslaught of disgust.

It...never came. Viktor just calmly climbed over him then held out his hands for his lover and said softly, "Its okay, Yuuri. It's okay..." Yuuri was shaking and messy with tears, but he managed to get out of bed, clinging onto Viktor's hands like they were his lifeline. He only briefly looked down at Yuuri's lap, eyes widening for just a moment then returning to his face with such softness in them that Yuuri _ached_.

"Let's get you cleaned up, yeah? I'll take care of the bed, it'll all be alright," he replied, pressing a loving kiss to Yuuri's forehead. Viktor gently thumbed the tears away and led him to their shared bathroom, turning on the knobs for the bath while Yuuri stripped. He was still slightly in shock, though Yuuri was unsure why he'd ever thought Viktor would get mad at him. He practically worshiped him, for god's sake.

Once the bath was taken care of and Viktor had helped ease a still slightly shaking Yuuri into the tub, he gathered up Yuuri's soiled clothes with a towel and, like he had said, took care of the bedding as well.

The wetness thankfully hadn't spread to the mattress; most of it had been absorbed by Yuuri's boxers and pajama bottoms. As he stood in front of the washer, Viktor couldn't help but vividly remember the picture of humiliation that his lover had become. It was terrible, but the thought made his dick actually twitch. _Maybe under better circumstances..._  he started to think, then shook himself out of it. For now, Yuuri needed his comfort and reassurance.

He returned to the bathroom where Yuuri was scrubbing at his skin, frowning slightly. He jumped slightly, startled, as Viktor gently touched his shoulder and whispered, "Let me."

Yuuri nodded mutely, handing the soap over as Viktor worked up a lather and washed him down while also easing the tension from his body.

"I know you're embarrassed by what happened, Yuuri, but it's completely normal. Accidents happen and I'll never judge you for something like that." Viktor kept his voice calm and soft, and he was glad to see how his lover relaxed slightly. "If you don't want me to talk about it, then that's okay. We can just pretend it never happened, if you want." A small selfish part of him didn't ever want to forget that sight, though.

"I... Thank you, Viktor for—for everything." Yuuri said, his voice just as soft. He tilted his head back so he could look up at his boyfriend, smiling shyly. Viktor's heart fluttered, just as it always did when Yuuri graced him with such sweet smiles. He pressed a kiss to that shyly smiling mouth and whispered against them, "I love you, Yuuri."

The younger man blushed prettily at that, his eyes so, so fond as he returned the sentiment with another kiss. Viktor always took such good care of him, and Yuuri felt so loved.


End file.
